


a gift you give yourself

by Marishna



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Matchmaker Scott, POV Scott, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: Scott was used to Stiles snarkily dismantling Scott's less thought-out ideas but he thought he'd gone about this in a serious, pack-leader-y way. Obviously not the right approach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten of my holiday-based Advent Calendar I'm attempting. 
> 
> Have you not already claimed a day and want to prompt me with pictures/quotes/Texts from Last Night (I'm a big fan of visual prompts)? Click here: http://marishna.livejournal.com/912196.html

Scott couldn't say for sure but he thought alphas were supposed to get more respect than this.  He frowned as Stiles laughed at him, doubled over as he held his stomach and slapped his knee.

Their first evening reunited during Stiles' Christmas break turned into an all-night video games and pizza marathon. Around two in the morning they took a break to eat cold delivery leftovers standing in the kitchen while Stiles' dad worked an overnight shift.  Scott took the break in their focus on the game and tried to approach Stiles about the growing _thing_ between Stiles and Derek that the rest of the pack were growing tired of watching.

Scott was used to Stiles snarkily dismantling Scott's less thought-out ideas but he thought he'd gone about this in a serious, pack-leader-y way. Obviously not the right approach.

"C'mon, Stiles.  I'm trying to help you out here," Scott pleaded as Stiles stood back up and wiped at his eyes.

"By trying to get Derek and I together?  Scotty, have you been sniffing drugs from the clinic or what?  You've gone over the edge since I left for college," Stiles replied with a shake of his head.

"You talk to Derek all the time," Scott pointed out.

"So do you," Stiles threw back.

"We're both in Beacon Hills and he's my second. Some nights he excuses himself in the middle of our meetings to reply to a text or a freaking Snapchat from you--he _Snapchats_ for you."

Stiles shrugged. "It's a popular app."

 "You drove six hours round trip in one day just to see him for an hour on his birthday even though you were in the middle of mid-terms."

"I did the same thing for you."

"Derek made the same trip for you just to bring you your pillow."

"Scott, what do you want me to say?" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  "That I'm in love with him?  Or that I want more from him but I don't want to ruin what I _do_ have with him?"

Scott shrugged.  "Yeah, Stiles.  That's exactly what I want to hear from you.  I've watched you pine over people for years, including Lydia for over a decade.  Why are you so quiet about this?"

Stiles sighed and waved his hands.  "Because of what you just said.  Derek isn't going to fall for overly elaborate gifts or chasing him around for years just to get his attention.  And if he said no..." Stiles trailed off and swallowed hard.  "It's better this way."

Scott put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You know I don't care, right? None of the pack would."

"Yeah, I know. It's beyond that."

"But--"

Stiles cut Scott off sharply.  "Just drop it, man."

Scott nodded and did as his friend asked.  

With Stiles, anyway.

***

"If it ever came to that we could call on the Monteaux pack to send reinforcements and they've had dealings with the pixies before so they'd work well together to defend that side," Scott noted as he gestured to the map of Beacon Hills spread across the table in Derek's loft.

"Sounds good.  I was thinking of asking Stiles to go out there with me before he goes back to school to check out the warding over there since he did them to start with.  Want anything new put out there?" Derek asked, making notes as he spoke.

"If everything looks good when you check it just reinforce and we'll track it for another couple of months before adding anything," Scott replied with a nod.  He took a small breath and continued, "So... Stiles."

Derek raised an eyebrow but nodded.  "Should I take Deaton?"

Scott shook his head.  "No, no, nothing like that.  I'm just saying... Stiles."

"Has been rubbing off on you," Derek snorted.  "You're not making sense."   
"You'd know, if anyone would."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked, putting the notebook down.

Scott shrugged.  "You guys spend a lot of time together, is all."

"So do you." 

"Nah, not like you two."

 Derek opened his mouth to reply but stopped and his eyes darted back and forth for a second as he thought.  "Are you the reason why he's blown me off these past couple of days?"

 "Wait, what?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Stiles has given me bullshit excuses for not hanging out since the weekend.  Do you know anything about that, Scott?"

Scott grimaced through an attempted grin.  "I was trying to help?"

 Derek growled and his eyes flashed bright blue.  "What did you do?"

Scott snapped his finger and cried, "A ha! I knew it!"  Derek let out a quiet snarl and Scott raised his hands.  "Hey, just trying to help."

"How?" Derek grumbled.

"You two have been dancing around each other for months now.   _Do_ something about it!" Scott exclaimed.  

Derek's face went through a series of emotions, reflecting thoughtfulness, hope, anger, and then finally a stony-face of indifference as he shook his head.  "You have no idea what you're talking about and you need to butt out, Scott."

Derek threw his notebook to the table and stormed up the stairs, leaving Scott to see himself out. 

***

Scott definitely fucked up.  He stuck his nose in where it didn't belong and now Derek and Stiles weren't speaking out of a mix of stubbornness and fear but Scott was to blame.  Lydia threatened his manhood if he didn't do something to fix them so Scott had to think quickly but this was where Stiles and Derek excelled within the pack.  

"Find a way to force them to do it themselves, then," Lydia told him exasperatedly, as if it were obvious.

The discord could be felt throughout the pack so Scott did the only thing he could think of to get them together.

He became the boy who cried wolf.

He knew Stiles' dad was going to work an extra long double on Christmas eve so he could have the next day off and left at five in the morning.

Around six Scott texted Derek, _911 sth hppnd @Stiles house need u ASAP_ and Stiles, _Patrol tracked weird prints in preserve near Derek's. Need research on ley lines & possible earthquake threats_. He knew both men would gets the messages and act quickly even if the calls to action made no sense. 

Scott set out from his own house about five minutes after sending the texts to make sure they did what he intended.  By the time he hit Stiles' block he could see the light blazing from Stiles' window and it was wide open, curtains caught by the early morning breeze and fluttering outside.

As Scott got closer he took advantage of his enhanced hearing and focused in on Stiles' room.  He heard a smattering of words but by the time he got close enough to hear everything clearly all he heard was silence. 

He frowned up from behind the tree in Stiles' yard and considered sending another text but as soon as he did his own message alert went off and he swore under his breath as he fumbled to silence his phone.  When he pulled it out of his pocket there was a text from Derek, _You're a fucking shithead_.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles called softly out his window.  Scott considered staying stock still to avoid being seen but he knew Derek was upstairs as well. 

"Yeah?" He replied loud enough for Stiles to hear as he peered up at the window. 

"You're totally a fucking shithead," Stiles echoed Derek's text.  Scott stepped out from around the tree and as he did Derek appeared in the window beside Stiles and slung his arm over Stiles' shoulders. 

Scott immediately felt a wave of relief, and then a bit smug as he grinned at his best friend.   "You're welcome, by the way."

"You know what this means though, right?" Stiles asked and Scott shook his head in confusion.  "All the times I had to hear you go on and on about Allison's lips and Kira's skin? Payback, man."

Scott blinked and then Derek and Stiles were kissing at the window and Scott realized what Stiles was talking about.  He groaned and took the rude gesture Stiles gave him from above to keep up appearances.  Inside, though?  He cheered silently and his contentment rumbled through the pack threads.


End file.
